


Blood Hound

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, Fontcest, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, My AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Period Kink, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, blood hound, dental dam, face humping, female papyrus, female sans, period pain, surprisingly. not a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Camellia: Female SansPoppy; Female PapyrusCamellia isn't feeling good and in pain. Poppy hates seeing her sister in pain and decides to give her sister a massage. Things take a turn for the better as Poppy's hands begin to wander.Poppy ends up making her sister feel better in more than one way





	Blood Hound

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a crack fic! I swear!
> 
> I wanted to try this out and well...here it is. No judgement please xD
> 
>  
> 
> Character descriptions:
> 
> Camellia is a swap female sans but she has Classic Sans's love of science and a mix of Swap sans and classic.
> 
> Camellia's magic is a pretty pic. Her outfit is a white baggy belly shirt with a black tank top underneath. White leggings with pink stars scattered across the hips. Also a very big pink bow on the back of her skull. 
> 
> Poppy is part of the royal guard but doesn't take her job very seriously unless she has too. same as Camellia, she is a mix of swap and tale. 
> 
> Poppy's magic is a honey color. She has white armor with an orange outline with matching orange pants. Her outfit in this is a orange hoodie with a t-shirt and orange pants.

Camellia whined, cuddled into the couch. Her stomach felt like it was being stabbed and gutted with a jagged knife. She hated being a girl. Why did this have to happen to skeletons of all beings? Camellia understood beings that had a physical form, but why skeletons? 

 

Beat it all, the medicine she took wasn’t working yet. So it left her to suffer in silence as she waited for the pain to finally fade. Camellia nipped at the long ribbons of her bow. Nose scrunching up in pain. 

 

When will Poppy be home? She always made Camellia feel better. Poppy was just so cool… Back when Camellia was in high school and had a bad day, Poppy would always make sure to leave Guard duty early to make Camellia some hot cocoa. Even if it could have caused her to get in trouble with the captain. 

 

Mweh…

 

A pretty pink blush bloomed across Camellia’s skull. Camellia held in a squeal of frustration, moving to hide her face in her bow’s ribbon before she tensed up in pain. Camellia needed to get her mind out of the gutter! 

 

Was it really the gutter when it was true though? 

 

Camellia whined. 

 

The living room door opened with a soft bang. Poppy? “I’m home!” Poppy’s voice, the sound of the door closing. “Ellie?” Camellia let out a noise, letting her sister know she was home. 

 

“You’re home early,” Camellia mumbled, keeping her eyelights zoned in on her sister. Poppy popped her head around the corner, worry in her eyelights.  

 

“Alphy’s texted me about her having to send you home early,” Poppy’s honey colored eyes shined with concern. Poppy walked around the corner, pulling her orange jacket off in the process. “Are you okay?” Camellia glared.

 

“what do you think?” Camellia hissed out, pink eyelights flaring. Annoyance and pain clear in her voice. Poppy frowned, ignoring the hurt that flashed in her soul; Knowing her sister didn’t mean it if Poppy’s suspicion was correct. 

 

One thing Camellia hated was the short temper her period could cause. She didn’t like seeing the hurt flash across Poppy’s face, knowing she caused. Which just made her mood even worse. 

 

“Sorry, Poppy,” Camellia’s pink eyelights blurred, a pout clear in her voice. “It just hurts,” 

 

Poppy frowned and moved to kneel beside her sister. Poppy didn’t like seeing her sister in pain.  Poppy placed her hand on Camellia’s back, rubbing her lower back. Trying to soothe the aching the best Poppy could in this position. 

 

“Need anything, Sister?” Camellia shook her head, 

 

“I took some pain medicine but,” Camellia winced as another stab hit her. “It hasn’t kicked in yet,” Poppy nodded her head, putting more pressure on the others back. 

 

A moan forced its way out of Camellia’s nonexistent throat. Camellia’s head slid shut, relaxing under her sister’s hands.

 

Poppy let her hand wander down closer to Camellia’s genitals. Wanting to soothe the ache even more.  “Move onto your back,” Poppy intrusted, removing her hand from her sister. 

Camellia whined and did as she was told. Rolling onto her back, tensing as the sudden movement caused pain to stab her stomach. Her face scrunched up in pain. Poppy frowned, quickly placing her hand back on Camellia; Rubbing her stomach in a firm but gentle circles over her lower stomach. 

 

Camellia felt the tension and pain slowly ease from her body, she moaned out in relief and sunk further into the couch. Camellia reached for her sister’s hand, holding in one spot and pressing it into the area, wiggling under her. 

  
  


Poppy ran her fingers across Camellia’s thigh, watching her younger sister's expression for discomfort. Camellia sighed and spread her legs the best she could on the couch. Poppy gave her a gentle grin.

 

Poppy gave Camellia a kiss on the cheek. Poppy positioned herself standing on one leg, supporting her weight on her leg she edged between Camellia's legs.  Poppy treads her palms across her formed stomach. Making small, firm circles.

 

Heaving out a sigh, Camellia wiggled. The pain wasn't gone, but most of the ache was fading. Camellia hiked up a leg onto the back of the couch, scooting down a bit. A sigh leaving her, eyes fluttering closed. A beautiful smile dancing across her skull as she relaxed under her sister’s skillful hands. 

 

“Stars, Poppy~” A shiver ran down Poppy’s spine. Hearing her name on her sister’s tongue in such a way was thrilling. Poppy wanted to hear more. 

 

Poppy pressed her hands rhythmically into the soft, pudgy stomach. It felt so soft through the black fabric and with the adorable noises Camellia was making, Poppy’s soul sped up. 

 

Poppy’s fingers expended, getting closer and closer to Camellia’s lower half. Poppy flickered her eyes to Camellia and back to her work. Poppy shyly let her fingertips poke beneath the waistband of the white leggings. Smooth ecto flesh grazed Poppy’s fingers. 

 

Camellia didn’t seem to mind the sudden breach in her pants. She wiggled closer to her sister if anything. Poppy’s mouth twisted up in a smirk. Poppy pushed her fingers into the flesh beneath. 

 

The sudden relief of pain caused Camellia to groan loudly. Eyesockets squeezing shut. Camellia’s hands shot to her sister’s, making her pressing on her fingers. Accidentally sending her sister’s hand further down her pants in the process. 

 

Camellia raised her hips up to put more pressure on the lower stomach. More than relieved to finally have some time of pain-free moment. Poppy herself was losing control herself. She wanted to make Camellia moan so loud that monsters in the capital would hear. She wanted to feel her sister fall apart beneath her. 

 

_~~She wanted to ruin her dear little sister.~~ _

 

Poppy removed her hands from her sister's body, earning a whine of complaint from Camellia. “I got to get something, Ellie,” Poppy kissed Camellia on the cheek. “Okay?” Poppy asked as Camellia whined but nodded her head, eyelights dilating. Poppy gave her a smile and stood up, rushing off to the bathroom. 

 

Once inside, Poppy dug through the cabinets and pulled out a box filled with dental dams and condoms. Poppy plucked one of the dental dams from the box and rushed back down to Camellia, who looked close to rolling onto her side and cradling her stomach. 

 

Poppy went to Camellia’s side, giving her a kiss. Her free hand massaging her stomach, hand moving to between of her legs. Spreading Camellia’s legs apart, her white leggings showing a spot of red in the center. 

 

Poppy winced. She moved her hands up to Camellia’s waist, yanking on the waistband of the leggings. 

 

“Raise your hips for me, Ellie,” Poppy’s voice was sweet, caring as she rubbed soothing circles on her sister’s hips. “Please?” 

 

Camellia raised herself up off the couch a bit, helping Poppy to remove her leggings. They slid off with ease, Poppy carefully placed them down on the side table.

 

Camellia had her ecto body formed down to her kneecaps. Bright, bubblegum pink was the color of her magic. The panties that she wore was black and made of cotton. Pretty white swirls running across them.

 

Poppy placed her hand on Camellia’s vulva, rubbing her hand in small circles. Getting some of the red magic discharge on her hand. Camellia’s vagina was small but plump. It reminded Poppy of a candy apple. Sweet and round. Poppy moved her eyes from her actions to Camellia’s face. 

 

A bright pink flush was on her face as Camellia tried to cover her face with the ribbons from her bow. Camellia’s breathing was coming out in heavy huffs. She was embarrassed. 

 

Poppy stifled a giggle. “Feeling better?” Poppy asked, making sure to not press too hard. Letting her hand dip down a little further to press against the center of the problem. 

 

One pink eyelight peaked through the woven ribbons. “A little...” poppy flashed a caring smile, she removed her hand from Camellia’s vulva to the packet in her hand, tearing the small packaging open.

 

“A dental dam?” Confusion on Camellia’s face, her breathing heavier than normal. “Why do you need that?” Poppy held back the wide smirk that threatened to take over, her honey-colored eyelights flashing with mischief.

 

“Because, Ellie,” Poppy shifted into a better position, unfolding the dental dam. Poppy lowered herself so she was almost eye level with Camellia’s genitals. Loving the flustered look that flooded her young sisters face. “I know how much you hate messes,” 

 

Poppy placed the dental dam on Camellia's vagina. Making sure it was staying, Poppy placed a hand Camellia's leg before she leaned in. Giving a long lick across the aching entrance. The smell of copper was strong from this position. Poppy's nose twitched.

 

Poppy gave the small pussy a few tiny licks. Tongue dipping between the folds slowly. Poppy was thankful for the strawberry flavor of the dental dams, but wouldn't lie, the smell of marrow and strawberry was a strange mixture. 

 

Camellia whimper, barely moving her hips as she watched her elder sister between her legs. The ache being soothed by her sisters ministrations. 

 

Poppy made sure to not be too rough or hard with her licks. Giving Camellia slow and gentle licks, her hand on Camellia’s leg up gave firm massages against her thigh.

 

Poppy let go of Camellia's leg, hands going to spread Camellia's folds apart. Using the tip of her tongue, Poppy circled Camellia's clit in wide circles. She enclosed her mouth around the button, giving soft flicks of her tongue against it. 

 

Poppy moved her fingers to press against Camellia’s entrance, rubbing teasingly. Poppy could feel Camellia’s vagina squeeze against nothing. Camellia was letting out whines of her sister’s name as she cantered her hips. 

 

Everything was happening so fast for Camellia. One minute she was getting massaged, oh so deliciously, and now Poppy was between her legs. It felt so good. Camellia couldn’t keep still. Her entire body was tingling with untouched energy.

 

Camellia wanted nothing more than to move in any way, guiding Poppy with the right motions that Camellia knew made herself scream. But she couldn’t, she felt like one wrong move would scare her sister away or cause that pain to come back. 

 

_ ‘It wasn’t fair! _ ’ Camellia whimpered, trying to resist riding Poppy’s face. 

 

Camellia rolled her head to the side, eyelights hazy and lidded as she stared down at her sister. Camellia’s fist clenching and unclenching around the armrest of the couch. 

 

The taunting smirk stayed on Poppy’s face. Loving seeing her normally composed sibling reduced to nothing but a needy mess. Poppy needed to find ways to do this more often. 

 

Poppy flattened her tongue, slowly licking across the clit. Poppy could feel Camellia’s thighs spasm and tighten around her. Fuck, Poppy just wanted Camellia to lose control. Poppy removed her hand from Camellia’s folds, grabbing onto her hip and forcing Camellia to thrust against Poppy’s mouth. 

 

“P-Poppy!” Camellia cried, her clit having hit Poppy’s nasal. Her legs unintentionally tightening around Poppy’s head. Poppy let her grin be known as she drew lazy designs into Camellia’s pussy with the tip of her tongue. 

 

“C’mon, Poppy,” She begged. Her eyelights in hazy stars, trying to roll her hips just right to get that amazing friction her evil sister was depriving her of. 

 

Poppy pulled back from between her sister's legs. Her tongue lolling out, honey eyelights shining with mirth. “Do somethin’ about it then,” Poppy mumbled out, giving Camellia’s thigh a soft lick before nuzzling the warm ecto flesh under her. Poppy swiped her tongue against Camellia’s vulva, flattening her tongue out as she did so. 

 

Confusion swirled in Camellia’s eyelights, breathing hard as a pout took place on her skull. Camellia slowly raised her hips up, feeling her clit getting caught on Poppy’s nasal. A jolt of pleasure striking her like a cord. holy stars, why did that feel so good? That with Poppy’s tongue and fingers, Camellia didn’t think she would last very long. 

 

Poppy giggled, keeping her tongue flat as her sister moved her hips against her face. It felt so good to have this. Maybe next time, they could keep from using the dental dam, poppy wanted nothing more than to feel her sister against her completely with no barrier. 

 

Poppy curled her tongue, flicking it against Camellia’s clit. Camellia’s voice got louder, whining as she moved her hips faster. 

 

“Fuuudge, Poppy, ” Gasps of moan left Camellia. Poppy was driving her crazy. She couldn’t take this much longer. The way Poppy’s fingers kept teasing her by not entering, but her tongue was so sinfully talented. Stars, she felt like she was going to explode.

 

_ ‘Stars, Camellia looks really good like this’ _ Poppy thought as she watches Camellia fall apart at the seams Moaning loudly as she didn’t hold back now. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Camellia chanted, tossing her head back. She moaned loudly as her clit was sucked hard. A broken moan made its way out of her throat. 

 

Cantering her hips, Camellia tried to get Poppy’s fingers to dip further in, but her sister just pulled her hand back. A snicker coming vibrated against Camellia’s vulva. 

 

“Poppy! Please, stop teas- Ah~” A rather hard suck on her clit made Camellia arch her back, stars flashing in mind. h god, what was happening, it felt like it was going to fast! Camellia felt like she was about to be consumed by this feeling. 

 

She pushed her hips harder into her sister. Poppy didn’t seem to have any complaints, eyes drifting shut as they sucked on Camellia’s clit. Mouth enclosed around the little button the best Poppy could with the dental dam in the way. Tongue slithering out, rubbing against Camellia’s vulva; fingers pressing in on her entrance. 

 

So close, Camellia could feel something building up within her. Her entire body was tingling, her toes curling as she humped her sisters face. She felt like everything was going to explode the closer she got to the edge. 

 

Poppy kept her gaze locked on her withering sister; her back arching, face twisted in pleasure as she lost control and practically humped Poppy’s skull. It was beautiful. Poppy pinched her teeth around the sensitive and abused clit, pulling back just a bit, getting a scream in return. 

 

The moment Camellia felt her clit being pulled, everything turned white. She couldn’t keep her voice down. Screaming her sister’s name as her body shook. Pleasure racking her body, she ground herself against her sister; Trying to ride out the pleasure for as long as she could.

 

Poppy let the clit go and rubbed her tongue against it in soothing circles. Poppy felt warmth hit her fingers that were still massaging her sisters entrance. Making suction noises against the latex of the dental dam. Poppy pressed and rubbed her fingers harsher against the now soaking entrance. Helping Camellia ride out her high. Tongue flicking and rubbing against the swollen clit.

 

The sound of whimpering and gasping moans filled the room, followed by the sound of Poppy’s tongue massaging Camellia’s pussy. Soon, the pleasure almost became painful, Camellia whined and lowered a hand to push at Poppy’s head. Pushing her sister away from her abused pussy. 

 

Reluctant to pull away so soon, Poppy gave one last long lick from bottom of Camellia’s cunt to the top. Kissing the clit one last time before she pulled away. her tongue swiping at her mouth, still tasting strawberry strong on her tongue. 

 

Camellia felt like she was in a daze. Camellia le her arm fall over her skull. Her chest heaving heavily as she tried desperately to regain her breathe. Faintly, she could feel Poppy discard of the dental dam and pulling her panties back up. 

 

Did that really just happen? 

 

That really happened, oh stars. 

 

Camellia sat up quickly, whacking Poppy on the shoulder, softly. A furious blush spread across her skull. “Poppy! Do you have any idea how unhygienic that was?” 

 

Poppy snickered, letting her tongue lull out to wipe at the side of her mouth. “I didn’t hear you complaining a second ago,” Poppy leaned in, pressing a kiss on the corner of Camellia’s mouth. “Besides, I used a dental dam. We’re fine!” 

 

“Yeah, well, s-shut up!” Camellia huffed, entire face flushed. Poppy giggled, grabbing Camellia’s hand and kissing her wrist. A whiff of Camellia’s perfume that smelt of cotton candy hit Poppy. 

 

“Go get changed,” Poppy lowered Camellia’s wrist and pressed a caring kiss to Camellia’s mouth. Kissing Camellia slowly, relishing in the taste and feel of Camellia. Pulling back, Poppy smiled down at her sister with a lopsided grin. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate,”

 

“With extra caramel?”

 

“Extra caramel,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is...terrible. Hahaha. Sorry. 
> 
> This is my au, and fontcest isn't canon in it...well not among these two. This is just something i wanted to try and get out of my system once and for all.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and i hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
